Enemy Contact
by KyuuTea-chan
Summary: TRAD–Suite de Covert Operations. Il a potentiellement "dit" qu'il voulait rencontrer les enfants de Harry… Mais maintenant que le jour est proche, Scorpius est tout sauf impatient. Il aurait besoin d'user de toute sa ruse, de tout son courage et toutes ses qualités d'espion pour parvenir à les sortir indemne, son père et lui, de cet affrontement contre ce nouvel ennemi. EWE, H/D.


TRADUCTION – Suite de Covert Operations. Il a potentiellement « dit » qu'il voulait rencontrer les enfants de Harry… Mais maintenant que le jour est proche, Scorpius Malfoy est tout sauf impatient. Il aurait besoin d'user de toute sa ruse, de tout son courage et toutes ses qualités d'espion pour parvenir à les sortir indemne, son père et lui, de cet affrontement contre ce nouvel ennemi. EWE, mention de Harry/Draco. ****

 **Note :** « EWE » est une abréviation propre au fandom Harry Potter et signifie « Epilogue, What Epilogue ? ». Ainsi, une fanfiction avec la mention « EWE » veut dire que l'épilogue « 19 ans plus tard » n'est pas pris en compte.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Humor/Family

 **Pairing principal :** Draco/Harry.

 **Personnages :** Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy, Albus S. Potter, Lily L. Potter et James S. Potter

 **Disclamer :** l'auteur de cet OS est Incarnadine. L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

 **Note de l'auteur, Incarnadine :**

Après avoir posté _Covert Operations_ , j'ai reçu plusieurs commentaires de lecteurs intéressés par une suite sur la rencontre entre Scorpius et les enfants de Harry… Et voilà !

Si vous n'avez pas lu _Covert Operations_ , vous pouvez le faire avant de commencer cet OS, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire à la compréhension de l'histoire.

 **Mot de la traductrice :**

Une attente trèèèèèèèès – trop – longue. Toutes mes excuses ! Sincèrement, désolée à tous ceux qui attendent cette suite depuis plus d'un an et demi… Suite que l'auteur a écrit rien que pour les lecteurs français en plus ) Un chaleureux merci à Incarnadine pour son OS, suite tant attendue de _Covert Operations_. Comme l'auteur le spécifie dans le paragraphe précédent : il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu le premier OS pour comprendre celui-là.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous et n'hésitez pas à transmettre vos encouragements à l'auteur.

 **Enemy Contact**

\- Rencontre avec l'ennemi -

Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais été doué pour rassurer les autres.

Cela résultait peut-être d'un manque de pratique, ou du fait qu'il n'en avait pas eu un bon exemple en grandissant, mais il était incapable de dissimuler une dérangeante vérité sous d'agréables mensonges comme les parents étaient _censés_ savoir le faire. Scorpius n'oublierait jamais la conversation qui avait précédé les funérailles de sa grand-mère. Aussi mâture qu'il se pensait être à l'âge de cinq ans, il n'était cependant pas prêt à faire face à la malencontreuse honnêteté de son père et à son franc-parler.

Evidemment, la crise actuelle – l'arrivée des enfants Potter – n'était probablement pas aussi terrible que ce qu'il s'imaginait, mais il n'aurait pas été contre un peu de réconfort. Même du réconfort hypocrite. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il redoutait cette journée : depuis cette matinée dans la cuisine où il avait été _piégé_ et forcé d'agir comme s'il voulait rencontrer les enfants de Harry Potter… Ou, en tout cas, il la redoutait à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Toutefois, il continuait à espérer que son père soit le genre de personne à sourire et déclarer quelque chose comme « Tout va bien se passer » ou « Ils vont t'adorer, cela ne fait aucun doute », qu'importe qu'il s'agisse d'un mensonge ou pas.

Au lieu de cela, Draco s'était montré très compréhensible, mais bien trop honnête pour préserver la tranquillité d'esprit de son fils. Il avait même raconté l'histoire de sa propre rencontre avec Harry – et même s'il savait que tout s'était finalement bien terminé, Scorpius n'était pas enchanté par l'idée de surmonter les sept années d'hostilité mutuelle qu'ils avaient traversées. Ou encore les quelques onze années de malentendus et de rancœur. Ou…

Bref. Il était désespéré, voilà tout. Les enfants Potter allaient tous le détester et tout serait fichu pour toujours.

Au moins, il comprenait maintenant un peu mieux ce qu'il y avait entre Harry Potter et son père, ou ce que Draco avait appelé "la nature de notre relation". L'honnêteté brute leur avait évité bon nombre de désagréments et Scorpius avait rapidement compris ce que son père essayait de lui expliquer. En réalité, sa première réaction fut d'hocher sagement la tête et de dire : « Oh, comme le père d'Amélie Zabini et leur jardinier ? ». Cela s'était révélé plutôt embarrassant car le père de Scorpius ignorait tout des agissements de Mr. Zabini et du jardinier, et qu'il avait effectivement été très amusé par toute cette histoire – sans que Scorpius ne comprenne pourquoi. Il était question de placard à balais et d'un grand nombre de cris plaintifs – ça n'avait aucun sens. Les grands étaient _bizarres_.

Mais bon, son père avait _également_ dit qu'il était malin comme espion – ce qu'il savait déjà, mais c'était toujours bon à entendre. Cependant, même s'il était conscient de ses compétences et de ses exploits, Scorpius savait que la reconnaissance et l'admiration des autres étaient ce qui comptait réellement. Tout ce qu'un Malfoy accomplissait était en partie fait pour impressionner. Scorpius avait appris cela avant même de quitter le berceau – en quelques sortes.

Et il se rendit compte que c'était exactement le problème avec le fait de rencontrer les enfants Potter : il s'agissait d'un public dont il ignorait tout et il n'avait aucune idée de comment les charmer. Comment était-il censé impressionner les enfants de l'un des plus grand héros du monde – enfants qui avaient grandi dans un endroit aussi excitant que les _Etats-Unis_ ? Et si jamais ils le trouvaient ennuyant ? Et s'ils le _détestaient_ ? Est-ce que son père le penserait inutile et déciderait de l'envoyer vivre avec sa mère ? C'était difficile pour Scorpius de penser qu'une chose pareille pouvait arriver – son père _l'aimait_ , et il le savait – mais un bon espion se devait de toujours envisager Le Pire Scénario.

D'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, il y avait trois enfants, dont une fille, et Scorpius n'accordait pas vraiment d'importance à l'impression qu'il lui ferait. Il avait suffisamment d'expérience pour affirmer qu'une fille n'était _jamais_ intéressée par ce que pouvait faire ou dire un garçon. La principale raison qui faisait qu'il en savait autant sur la vie privée de Mr. Zabini était parce que sa fille Amélie se plaignait bruyamment d'absolument tout ce que Scorpius faisait dès qu'il osait se trouver dans la même pièce qu'elle. Si cette fille – Lily – concédait à ne serait-ce que le laisser seul, Scorpius se considérerait victorieux et béni.

D'un autre côté, les garçons Potter étaient une autre paire de manches. Avoir un frère, en particulier avec si peu de différence d'âge, était comme avoir un ami et un allié 24/24h. Ils seraient proches, inséparables, unis contre lui et ce ne serait pas facile pour lui d'infiltrer cette amitié et cela n'avait évidemment aucun rapport avec la crainte d'être rejeté. Lui, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Cependant, son père serait mécontent s'il n'arrivait pas à bien s'entendre avec les enfants de Harry. Draco voulaient qu'ils forment une _famille_ même s'il prétendait le contraire car l'avouer à voix haute était dégradant, mais Scorpius le savait, lui. Et il savait également à quel point son père était contrarié lorsqu'il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il désirait. C'était _ça_ qui l'inquiétait le plus alors que la date de la rencontre approchait. Il se moquait que ces garçons le méprisent, mais il ne pourrait supporter de décevoir son père.

« Je suis certain que tout ce passera très bien » déclara Draco, un jour avant que leur funeste destin ne soit scellé. C'était un peu tard pour raconter des mensonges réconfortants, mais Scorpius fit de son mieux pour apprécier l'effort.

« Je suppose que oui. Tant que je n'insulte pas les Weasley… N'est-ce pas, Père ? », marmonna Scorpius en s'adressant à son assiette.

« Quelle excellente idée. A l'avenir, garde-les pour toi. Sauf si tu veux aller te coucher sans diner. »

Son père essayait de paraître sévère et mécontent, mais il était évident que c'était à contrecœur.

Ils s'étaient rapidement accoutumé à cette nouvelle routine à présent, quelque chose sonnait _faux_ dans ces moments où Harry n'étaient pas à table avec eux. En tout cas, c'était comme ça que Scorpius se sentait, et il n'avait pas besoin d'observer en détail son père pour en conclure qu'il ressentait plus ou moins la même chose. Harry était entré dans leur vie petit à petit. Même Grand-père Lucius n'avait pas l'air d'être contre, bien qu'il ait marmonné quelque chose à propos du fait que « faire la cour à Potter » n'avait pas besoin d'être si bruyant. Qu'importe ce que cela voulait dire.

Cependant, il leur était à présent évident qu'ils avaient tous les deux encore du chemin à parcourir s'ils voulaient à leur tour avoir une place dans la vie de Harry.

« Je… Père, êtes-vous inquiet ? Pour demain ? » Scorpius n'était pas tout à fait certain de la raison pour laquelle il avait posé cette question. Les Malfoy ne parlaient jamais de leurs sentiments.

Son père fronça les sourcils, mais il ne le réprimanda pas.

« Je veux juste que tu sois heureux » dit-il, évitant habilement de répondre à la question. « Évidemment, ce serait… profitable que tu te lies d'amitié avec un ou plusieurs des Potter, mais je ne veux pas que tu t'y sentes _obligé_. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous trouverons un moyen pour que cela nous soit favorable.

« Parce que c'est ce que font les Malfoy » acquiesça Scorpius.

« Exactement. »

Le sourire de son père était éclatant, brillant et authentique.

Le lendemain matin, Scorpius était terriblement nerveux mais faisait son possible pour ne pas le montrer.

Il passa bien plus de temps que d'habitude à essayer de trouver sa tenue. Son reflexe en tant que Malfoy était de choisir les robes les plus chères qu'il avait, qu'il impressionne autant que possible – puis il se souvient des vêtements que portait habituellement Harry. _Navrant_ , selon son père. Scorpius n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela voulait dire, mais il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose. D'ailleurs, la plupart du temps, Harry avait effectivement l'air terriblement débraillé – bien que cela ne semblait pas déranger son père tant que cela. De ce fait, peut-être que les enfants de Harry ne prêteraient pas attention aux élégantes et exceptionnelles robes dont Scorpius était si fier. Peut-être n'apprécieraient-ils pas que quelqu'un soit mieux habillé que ce qu'ils ne pourraient jamais espérer être…

Finalement, il soupira de frustration et attrapa sa troisième meilleure tenue. Cela ferait l'affaire. Il n'allait certainement pas passer plus de temps que nécessaire à y réfléchir il n'était pas une _fille_.

Histoire d'empirer les choses, Scorpius se rendit compte – une fois descendus au rez-de-chaussée – que Harry était là et cuisinait le petit déjeuner, ce qui signifiait que son père était bien trop occupé à être dégoulinant d'amour pour être nerveux. Et… Est-ce que ça voulait dire que les enfants Potter étaient déjà ici ? Scorpius n'était absolument pas prêt pour ça ! Non, il était bien trop tôt. Ils devraient revenir plus tard. Peut-être lorsqu'il aurait dix ans. Ou vingt.

Scorpius avait dû faire du bruit car Harry leva les yeux de ses œufs brouillés et lui sourit de cette façon si particulière qui l'immunisait contre toute forme d'aversion.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose, Scorpius ? Les enfants ne vont plus tarder et tu auras besoin de toute l'énergie possible pour leur survivre. C'est comme ça que je fais en tout cas… »

Son rire fit écho à celui du père de Scorpius. Le traitre.

« Je ne sais pas si je suis _capable_ d'avaler quoi que ce soit » avoua timidement Scorpius.

Au moins, les autres enfants n'étaient pas encore là, c'était déjà ça.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, voyons. Bien sûr que tu peux » déclara Harry, amenant Scorpius à encore une fois se demander comment l'homme pouvait toujours être si joyeux, et pourquoi il ne pouvait pas le poignarder pour ce trop plein de gaieté. « Tu dois avoir faim et manger un morceau t'aidera à dissiper ton anxiété.

\- Je ne suis pas anxieux ! », s'écria Scorpius, irrité. Mais sa voix chevrotante et mal assuré l'embarrassa et le fit passer pour un menteur.

« Bien sûre que non » sourit Harry, « mais il faut quand même que tu manges ton petit déjeuner. Installes-toi, je te le prépare. »

Scorpius essayait de faire comme s'il s'agissait d'un petit déjeuner normal. Il faisait vraiment tout son possible pour y croire. Ça n'avait rien de compliqué : Harry cuisinait, son père lisait le journal comme si rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, et les elfes de maison marmonnait sinistrement à propos de leur manque d'occupations. Tout était comme d'habitude. Excepté le fait que, dans un futur proche – peut-être une question d'heures, ou de minutes – l'ennemi serait ici. Ils allaient le détester, il en était persuadé.

« Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'ils te détestent. »

La voix de Harry le fit presque sursauter. Avait-il parlé à voix haute ou Harry venait-il juste de lire ses pensées ?

L'homme sourit gentiment en voyant l'expression sur son visage.

« Je sais bien que les Serpentard sont probablement de sales petits démons, mais ce n'est pas le cas de mes enfants. Bon… James va sans doute t'assommer de paroles jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Mais à part ça, il n'y a aucun souci à se faire !

\- Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas, que Scorpius est le fils d'un Serpentard, espèce d'abject Gryffondor idiot ? »

Scorpius pouvait toujours compter sur le soutien de son père. Même si cela incluait de tenir tête à Harry. Cette constatation fit naître en lui un étrange sentiment confus et Scorpius garda également en mémoire qu'il devrait chercher le sens du mot « abject ». Cela ne sonnait pas vraiment comme un compliment. Mais quel qu'en soit le sens, Harry n'avait pas l'air fâché.

« Tiens donc, parce que _tu_ nous écoutais ? Tu ne devrais pas être celui qui rassure ton fils ? »

Harry adressa un clin d'œil à Scorpius en faisant glisser sur la table une assiette pleine de nourriture – démontrant qu'il se fichait des bonnes manières.

« Tu connais tes enfants mieux que moi » répondit Draco en haussant les épaules. Il ne leva pas les yeux de son journal, même lorsque Harry vint s'assoir à côté de lui. « Je ne les ai vu qu'une fois, et je les effrayais trop pour qu'ils n'osent me parler. Disons que ça ne comptait pas vraiment comme une rencontre digne de ce nom. »

Scorpius dévisagea son père.

« Ils avaient peur de toi ? » Ça n'avait strictement aucun sens.

Son père se retint de grogner.

« Apparemment, leur mère s'était faite un malin plaisir à tout leur expliquer sur les Mangemorts – Scorpius, tu sais, les servants du Seigneur des Ténèbres – et elle n'oublia pas de leur rappeler que « le nouvel ami de papa » était l'un d'entre eux. »

La voix de son père avait quelques chose de dérangeant, comme le goût du citron ou le bruit que faisait les couteaux lorsque les elfes de maisons les affutaient.

« De ce fait, je suppose qu'ils pensaient que j'attendais le bon moment pour pouvoir les torturer, qu'importe le fait que je préférerai m'arracher les yeux à coup de sortilège plutôt que de volontairement blesser un enfant.

\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! »

Scorpius détestait cela lorsque les gens médisaient sur son père. Pourquoi ne voyaient-ils pas à quel point ils avaient tords ?

« Ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas juste. »

Il bouda un peu, même s'il savait déjà que la vie n'était pas juste. On le lui avait répété assez souvent.

« Je suppose que nous n'avons pas été juste avec leur mère non plus. »

La tentative de son père pour paraître calme et raisonnable échoua misérablement même Scorpius pouvait le sentir en le voyant parler les mâchoires crispées. « De plus, Harry a mis les choses au clair dès qu'il l'a appris. »

Cette lueur dans les yeux de son père n'avait rien de plaisante Scorpius ignorait même les mots dont il avait besoin pour la décrire. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la joie, mais celle que l'on peut ressentir en faisait une mauvaise blague à quelqu'un que l'on n'apprécie pas spécialement.

Harry n'avait pas l'air de s'en être rendu compte. Ou peut-être qu'il ne s'en préoccupait pas.

« Je ne permettrais pas qu'elle influence les enfants en leur intoxiquant l'esprit de mensonges sur toi, Draco. Quelle que soit la peine que je lui ai causée, ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi. Et puis… Disons que tu en as suffisamment bavé à cause de personnes qui pensaient que tu étais vraiment un Mangemort. »

De ce que Scorpius était parvenu à comprendre, c'était principalement pour cette dernière raison que son père et Harry avait vécu cette longue et pénible séparation. Toutefois, sans ce terrible malentendu, _il_ ne serait jamais venu au monde. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser.

« Ce qui est fait est fait », déclara hargneusement son père. « Tes enfants ne vont probablement pas changer d'avis à mon sujet, pas dans l'immédiat. Ce qui est exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Au moins, elle n'osera pas faire la même chose pour Scorpius, surtout pas après ce que tu as dit. C'est le plus important, non ? »

La désinvolture avec laquelle parlait son père cachait une profonde souffrance. Scorpius pouvait l'affirmer et, à en juger par l'expression qu'affichait le visage de Harry, il le pouvait aussi.

« Tu m'as dit que ça allait bien se passer » s'exclama Scorpius, accusateur mais cependant incapable de dire s'il était en colère contre son père, ou contre l'injustice du monde.

Draco et Harry tentèrent tous deux de répondre au même moment.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tout va bien se passer…

\- Parfois, un mensonge est plus facile à entendre… »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent puis se mirent à rire.

« Je continue de dire que tout ce passera bien », déclara Harry, même si son rire paraissait légèrement crispé. Il soupira. « Toutefois, Draco a raison à propos des mensonges faciles à entendre et encore plus faciles à dire. Mais souviens-toi qu'ils détruisent aussi la confiance que tu as pour la personne. Même si les mensonges sont pour ton propre bien. Ou censés l'être.

\- Tu parles en connaissance de cause ? » La voix de Draco sonnait presque comme une moquerie, mais il y avait de la compréhension et de l'amour dans le geste discret qui accompagna sa question : une main posé sur un avant-bras, serrant doucement.

« Evidemment. » répondit Harry, la gorge nouée. « C'est de l'histoire ancienne à présent… ça n'a pas d'importance. Ginny ne dira rien sur Scorpius aux enfants, elle n'est pas aussi puérile. Je sais que tu penses le contraire Draco, mais c'est la vérité.

\- Je vais devoir m'en remettre à tes incomparables connaissances sur le genre féminin. » Scorpius savait que son père n'en pensait pas un mot. « Tant que je n'ai pas à la voir…

\- Ce ne serait juste pour aucun de vous », déclara Harry, la bouche pleine d'œufs brouillés. « J'irais chercher les enfants dès que nous aurons terminé le petit déjeuner. »

L'appréhension s'empara brutalement de Scorpius, rendant son bacon insipide. Il n'avait aucune possibilité de retraite. Son destin était scellé. Ce serait horrible, il en était plus convaincu que jamais. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Se cacher ne l'aiderait pas, et seuls les lâches prenaient la fuite. Il allait devoir faire face, il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen.

Harry s'en alla dès qu'il eut fini de manger, accordant aux elfes de maison le bonheur de débarrasser les assiettes et les plats. Scorpius les observait et se demandait, comme il le faisait parfois, comment on pouvait apprécier faire des corvées salissantes. Il savait qu'il détesterait cela, et était ravi d'être né Malfoy, n'étant de ce fait pas obligé de faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas. A part rencontrer les enfants Potter, bien sûr. Il soupira.

L'attente semblait durer depuis des lustres, mais elle prit pourtant fin trop rapidement. Père et fils avaient gardé le silence et n'avaient pas bougé après le départ de Harry, et tous deux sursautèrent au premier son de voix d'enfants qui leur parvenait depuis la porte d'entrée réservée à la famille. Pendant un dixième de secondes, les masques tombèrent et les deux paires d'yeux gris écarquillés par la peur se rencontrèrent. L'instant d'après, Scorpius tenta de sourire alors que son père revêtit son masque de calme indifférence, dissimulant soigneusement toute émotion embarrassante. Scorpius se fit la promesse qu'un jour, il serait lui aussi capable de faire ça.

« Allons à leur rencontre, veux-tu ? »

Son père camouflait parfaitement sa nervosité, il semblait même totalement désintéressé. Scorpius savait que sa propre voix le trahirait, il se contenta donc de hocher la tête et de suivre son père qui les menaient à travers la maison jusqu'au hall d'entrée. A chaque pas, Scorpius essayait de se convaincre que tout se passerait bien – n'osant cependant le dire à voix haute, de peur que son manque de sang-froid ne déçoive son père. Toutefois, et ce malgré son silence, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer la dernière porte, Scorpius sentit une main rassurante ébouriffer ses cheveux.

« Tout ira bien Scorpius.

\- Je sais » murmura-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Scorpius aperçut Harry et, se tenant près de la cheminée en pierre ouvragée, les redoutés enfants Potter. Harry eut à peine le temps de leur montrer les lieux que l'un des garçons, particulièrement enthousiasme, bondit face à Scorpius et agrippa ses bras. Le premier réflexe de Scorpius fut de reculer et de s'éloigner mais son père était juste derrière lui : il n'avait nulle part où aller. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il leva les yeux vers le plus grand et tenta de dissimuler ses tremblements. Ça devait être le plus âgé des fils Potter, James, celui que Harry avait décrit comme étant bavard. Cela devint vite une évidence : Harry était on-ne-peut plus sérieux.

« Salut ! Tu dois être Scorpius. Drôle de nom, hein ? Moi, c'est James. James Sirius. Papa dit qu'on devrait bien s'entendre parce qu'on a pratiquement le même âge, même si, bien sûr, je suis légèrement plus âgé parce que j'ai _neuf_ ans en fait, mais ça va le faire, c'est sûr ! En plus, il a dit que tu voulais tout savoir sur l'Amérique, et ça tombe bien car je suis le mieux placé pour en parler, je vais _tout_ te raconter. C'est bien là-bas, mais l'Angleterre n'est pas mal non plus et je crois que papa préfère être ici alors on va probablement rester. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de cool à faire dans le coin ? »

Paniqué, Scorpius avaient les yeux grands comme des soucoupes avant même la fin du discours de James, et il n'était pas certain d'avoir compris tout ce que l'autre garçon venait de dire. Il décidé de se concentrer sur la question car ça, au moins, il avait compris.

« Oh eh bien j'ai beaucoup de jouets, ainsi qu'un balai » - un ridicule balai-jouet, mais il n'allait certainement pas dire ça – « et il y a des chevaux ailés à la ferme du domaine. Et ça, c'est juste ce qu'il y a ici. J'ai plein d'amis et il y a beaucoup de choses amusantes à faire chez eux aussi. »

Scorpius était réticent à l'idée d'appeler les autres enfants avec qui il jouaient _des amis_ , mais il ne voulait pas que James Potter pense qu'il était solitaire et pathétique. Même si c'était le cas.

« Des chevaux ailés ?! Sérieux ? Ils sont comment ? J'en ai vu des gris en Amérique mais je n'ai jamais pu en monter un seul parce que les gens n'aiment pas vraiment lorsqu'on fait ça, mais ça c'est papa qui le dit. Je suis persuadé qu'ils n'auraient rien remarqué. En tout cas, Lily va adorer ! Tu sais, les filles et les chevaux… Evidemment, elle est trop jeune pour voler, mais pas nous ! Enfin j'espère. Mais j'imagine qu'on pourra faire du balai volant à la place. T'aimes bien le Quidditch ? Quelle est ton équipe préférée ?

« Euh… » Scorpius se demandait comment on pouvait parler autant sans finir par manquer d'air et s'évanouir. Harry vint à son secours.

« James, n'oublie pas de respirer de temps en temps, hm ? Je ne suis pas certain que Scoprius arrive à te suivre avec toutes ces questions.

\- Mais _Papa_ ! Ils ont des _chevaux ailés_ , t'as pas entendu ?! » geignit James.

« Si, j'ai entendu » sourit Harry. Il devait être habitué à ce genre de choses, mais Scorpius savait que son père n'approuverait pas qu'un enfant se comporte de la sorte. « Et je le savais déjà. Il y en avait ici avant même ta naissance, lorsque Draco… Je veux dire, Mr Malfoy et moi, quand nous avons commencé à être amis. Pour ma part, je ne trouve pas que cela soit aussi bien que voler sur un balai, mais peut-être que ce sera différent pour toi. »

Avant que James ne puisse replonger en apnée dans un nouveau torrent de paroles, Harry se racla la gorge en guise d'avertissement et dit :

« En tout cas, tu dois aussi laisser ton frère et ta sœur parler à Scorpius. Il est seul et vous, vous êtes trois. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos du fait qu'il faille partager ?

\- Mais je… » James courba les épaules sous le dur regard de Harry. « Oui, papa.

\- Albus et Lily, approchez vous et venez vous présenter à Scorpius » Harry appela les deux autres enfants qui n'étaient visiblement pas aussi entreprenant que leur bavard de frère. « James n'est pas le seul à avoir le droit de s'amuser »

Les deux enfants firent un pas en avant, aussi silencieux et embarrassés que James fût bavard et sûr de lui. Il semblait d'ailleurs trembler tellement tenir sa langue lui était difficile, mais il devait faire ce que son père lui avait demandé. Il fronçait les sourcils en regardant son frère et sa sœur et finit par relâcher sa prise sur le bras de Scorpius.

En fait, c'était… C'était agréable que quelqu'un veuille autant attirer son attention et devenir son ami, même si Scorpius restait persuadé que James aurait agi de la même façon avec presque n'importe qui. Il ne le voulait pas vraiment – il savait que James Potter était censé être son _ennemi_ car c'était comme ça que les choses devaient être – mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amical avec lui.

Scorpius se mit à dévisager le frère et la sœur de James. Son frère avait les cheveux noir et ressemblait beaucoup à Harry – à peu près autant que Scorpius ressemblait à son propre père. Sa sœur avait la peau pâle, était fine et assez petite, avec des cheveux rouge flamboyant et de grands yeux craintif. Scorpius se souvint qu'elle n'avait que six ans. Evidemment qu'elle avait peur ce n'était pas comme si elle se retrouvait souvent dans une demeure telle que le Manoir Malfoy.

Voulant faire preuve de gentillesse, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un _peu_ supérieur, Scorpius regarda la petite fille et lui dit :

« Salut. Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Evidemment, il le savait, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait lui dire d'autre.

« Lily » répondit-elle d'une petite voix de souris. Elle leva ses grands yeux marron vers lui avant de brusquement les détourner pour fixer ses pieds.

Son frère lui donna un léger coup de coude dans l'épaule.

« T'en fais pas Lils, je ne pense pas qu'il ait envie de te morde » déclara-t-il en souriant à Scorpius avant de légèrement rouler des yeux quand sa sœur regarda ailleurs. « Au fait, je suis Albus Severus. C'est la faute de papa si j'ai un prénom pareil, c'est lui qui a choisi. »

Harry se mit brusquement à rire et Draco se retint de faire de même. Albus avait l'air un peu dans embarrassé, mais il n'en démentit pas et s'exclama : « C'est la vérité ! », ce qui fit rire Harry encore plus fort.

Se sentant un peu désolé pour l'autre garçon, Scorpius tendit vers lui la main à laquelle James ne se cramponnait pas.

« Si ce n'est qu'une histoire de prénoms… je m'appelle Scorpius Hyperion. »

Albus lui adressa un sourire timide mais ne rit pas. James, lui, se mit à glousser.

« J'imagine que certaines personnes sont incapables d'apprécier ces prénoms à leur juste valeur » ajouta Scorpius de sa voix la plus hautaine, rappelant à tous qu'il était un Malfoy.

« Bien, après ces présentations prometteuses » s'exclama Draco en jetant un regard sévère à Harry, occupé à glousser bêtement. « Ne restons pas dans le vestibule et entrons dans une des véritables pièces de cette maison, il y en a bien assez... Je ferais n'importe quoi pour une tasse de thé ! » Puis, à voix basse, s'imaginant que Scorpius n'entendrait pas, il marmonna « Tu parles… Je ferais n'importe quoi pour un foutu whisky. »

Ils s'installèrent dans le petit salon (1), et Scorpius était persuadé que si sa mère avait été là, elle aurait grincé des dents. Selon elle, les enfants n'étaient pas censés toucher le mobilier de bonne qualité. Une fois encore, sa mère n'était pas ici et cet endroit n'était plus sa maison, alors ce qu'elle pensait n'avait aucune importance. Scorpius soupira. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se remémorer ce genre de souvenirs.

Dès qu'ils furent tous assis – James ayant déjà été réprimandé pour avoir tenté de graver on ne savait quel motif dans un des pieds d'une chaise de quatre cent ans d'âge – un elfe de maison apparût, portant le service à thé sur un plateau. A cette vue, le visage de Scorpius s'illumina. Sur le plateau se trouvait non seulement le service en fine porcelaine de Chine, mais aussi un assortiment de biscuits, de petits cakes et les chocolats que son père ne proposait qu'à ceux qu'il voulait impressionner – et si c'était effectivement ce qu'il essayait de faire, eh bien cela fonctionnait sur les enfants Potter.

Harry aussi fixait le plateau, mais il n'était pas évident de dire à quoi il pensait. Finalement, il dit d'une voix douce et amusée :

« Quand tu as dit vouloir prendre le thé, je m'attendais à un tasse d'eau chaude avec un sachet de thé à l'intérieur ou un truc du genre. »

Draco renifla avec dédain.

« L'Amérique t'a ramollis la cervelle » déclara-t-il en roulant des yeux. « Un Malfoy ne propose pas de thé en _sachet_ , Harry. Mes ancêtres se retourneraient dans leur tombe si je ne faisais ne serait-ce que penser à faire une chose aussi banale.

\- Eh bien, puisses-tu te détourner des petites choses simples de la vie » répliqua Harry avant de se servir une tasse de thé. Il en but une gorgée puis sourit. « Je dois avouer que ta façon de faire a ses avantages.

\- Comme bien d'autres choses » chuchota Draco, ce qui fit mystérieusement rougir Harry.

A ce moment-là, l'elfe de maison revint avec un autre plateau sur lequel se trouvaient quatre verres de limonade (maison) fraîche.

« C'est pour toi Scorpius, avant que tu ne t'imagines que je t'ai oublié » déclara son père en souriant.

« Oh je sais très bien que tu ne pourrais faire une chose pareille » sourit Scorpius avant de guider les autres enfants – ses nouveaux amis ? – vers la table et les plateaux. Il fixait nerveusement James alors qu'il approchait de la porcelaine de Chine, mais, visiblement, ce dernier savait tout de même se tenir.

Les enfants passèrent les quelques minutes suivantes à pointer du doigt les meilleurs gâteaux et essayèrent d'en glisser un maximum dans leurs poches, sans que leur père respectif ne le remarque. Il fallait être rusé, alors Scorpius était évidemment le meilleur. Fournir ses provisions à l'ennemi était un jeu d'enfant pour un espion aussi doué que lui.

Dès qu'ils eurent bu leur excellente limonade, les enfants furent envoyés dans la salle de jeu de Scorpius, afin de faire « plus ample connaissance ».

« C'est juste une façon polie de dire "oust, va jouer et laisse ton père tranquille", » s'exclama Scorpius alors qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs et grimpaient une flopée de marches. « Parfois, les adultes veulent juste faire des choses d'adultes. Il vaut mieux ne pas s'en mêler. »

Leur semblant de liberté fit jubiler James. Ce dernier avait été très silencieux en présence de son père, mais il n'était plus sous sa surveillance désormais et, selon Scorpius, il semblait à deux doigts d'exploser.

« Ouais, les adultes sont bizarres. Des fois, papa s'enferme tout seul et ne laisse personne entrer, pas même maman. Et plus tard, quand il ressort, il est tout chancelant et sent un peu comme…

\- James ! » s'écria Albus. « Scorpius n'a pas besoin de savoir ce genre de choses.

\- Je disais juste que les adultes étaient bizarres, pas besoin de _crier_ » marmonna James, boudeur.

Scorpius continuait à marcher et regardait droit devant lui, mais il était assez surpris. Comme la plupart des autres enfants qu'il avait rencontrés, il était enfant unique et il s'était toujours dit qu'avoir un frère, quelqu'un qui serait toujours son ami, serait agréable. Mais cela n'avait pas l'air si simple au final. La façon dont James dévisageait Albus donnait l'impression qu'ils ne _s'aimaient_ même pas. Pourtant, cela ne pouvait être possible, si ? Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait trop que penser de la semi-dispute et lorsque Lily vit la sombre expression sur son visage, elle s'éloigna de lui, visiblement un peu effrayée. Scorpius avait _très_ envie de jurer. Cette fichue journée ne se déroulait pas aussi bien que prévu.

Soudain, ses réflexes d'espions se rappelèrent à lui et il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur Harry, malgré les efforts déployés par Albus. Ce que James avait dit lui avait rappelé le père d'Adrian Nott qui passait la grande majorité de son temps à se cacher de sa famille, et, le peu de fois où il se montrait, il était très pâle, agité, les nerfs à vif et dégageait une forte odeur de… quelque chose. Scorpius avait interrogé son père à ce sujet et ce dernier lui avait répondu que la guerre en avait marqué plus d'un et que ceux-là parvenaient parfois à ne faire face qu'en sombrant dans, par exemple, l'alcool ce qui n'était pas le cas des Malfoy. Son père désapprouvait cela – comme Scorpius s'y était attendu de la part d'un homme aussi fort que lui – mais on percevait également autre chose dans sa voix, semblable à de la tristesse ou de la compassion…

A cette époque, Scorpius s'était interrogé sur ce qu'il avait pu arriver à Mr. Nott pour qu'il se comporte ainsi, mais il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de le demander à voix haute. Il avait supposé qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment connaître _cette_ vérité-là. Cependant, c'était différent maintenant. Il n'était pas certain qu'il se souciait autant de Mr. Nott, mais Harry, lui, c'était une autre histoire. Avait-il le même problème ? Est-ce que son père était au courant ? Pour Scorpius, c'était impensable que son père ignore quoi que ce soit, plus particulièrement si cela concernait son… si cela concernait Harry. Mais, après tout, Harry n'était entré dans leur vie que depuis quelques semaines, peut-être que son père allait bientôt découvrir son problème d'alcool.

Comme n'importe quel bon espion à qui un ennemi viendrait d'offrir une _palpitante information_ , Scorpius mit tout en œuvre pour dissimuler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Le fait que les deux garçons Potter se boudent l'un l'autre aidait grandement les choses, ils n'attendaient pas de Scorpius qu'il fasse la conversation. Scorpius ne voulait pas qu'Albus comprenne que sa tentative pour garder la situation de Harry secrète avait été un échec c'était vraiment idiot de donner ce genre d'information à un ennemi même si… eh bien… en fait, il trouvait cela particulièrement difficile de voir Albus comme son ennemi. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Harry.

Puis, ce fut avec soulagement que Scorpius constata qu'ils venaient d'arriver face à la porte de sa salle de jeu et ses pensées perturbantes quittèrent son esprit.

Sa salle de jeu était la pièce la plus fascinante de toute la maison – et l'expression de stupeur qui se lisait sur le visage des enfants Potter montrait sans conteste qu'ils pensaient exactement la même chose que Scorpius. Son père avait toujours fait en sorte qu'il ait les meilleurs jouets que l'argent permettait d'acheter, ce qui était censé lui inculquer que la _qualité_ était ce qui importait le plus. D'autres enfants pouvaient avoir plus de jouets et de livres que lui, ou une salle de jeux plus grande et plus sophistiquée, mais cela ne prouvait que leur vulgarité et leur incapacité à comprendre pour quoi l'argent était fait.

« Wow » souffla James en détaillant la pièce de ces gros yeux ronds. Puis il se tourna vers Scorpius, souriant, et dit : « C'est vraiment trop cool ! »

Ce n'était pas exactement comme cela que Scorpius l'aurait dit mais il ne fallait pas oublier que James avait grandi en Amérique.

« J'aime bien cet endroit » déclara simplement Albus, et Scorpius en déduisit que son père aurait trouvé ces propos bien plus acceptables que ceux – débordant d'enthousiasme – de James.

Scorpius sourit.

« Moi aussi » lui répondit-il en observant les jouets avec fierté. « C'est la pièce de la maison que je préfère… Et vous pouvez utiliser n'importe lequel de mes jouets. Choisissez-en un ! N'importe lequel ! » ajouta-t-il en se souvenant de ce qu'on lui avait enseigné afin d'être un bon hôte.

« Wow » répéta James avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur de la pièce, regardant absolument tout et hurlant des commentaires à propos de ce qu'il trouvait. Scorpius se demanda si James s'attendait à ce qu'il soit surpris par ce qu'il trouvait – ce qui n'arriverait évidemment pas puisque tout ce qui était ici lui appartenait.

« Il n'est pas _tout le temps_ comme ça » déclara soudain Lily. Elle avait trouvé sa maquette de la Ligue de Quidditch et tapotait, curieuse, l'une des petites figurines avec son doigt.

« Il faut joindre les deux parties du terrain si tu veux que les joueurs puissent voler » lui expliqua Scorpius en se disant que si le Quidditch l'intéressait, elle pourrait être moins ennuyeuse que ce qu'il imaginait, même si elle était très jeune. Et qu'elle était une fille. « Je suis rassuré qu'il ne soit pas tout le temps comme cela, sinon Père pourrait vite se lasser de ses exclamations…

\- Et lui jeter un maléfice ? »

Lily plaqua brusquement sa main contre sa bouche.

« Non ! » s'écria Scorpius en la fixant, choqué plus qu'en colère. « Mon père préférerait s'arracher les yeux que de blesser un enfant. Il l'a dit lui-même ! »

Lily fronça les sourcils, visiblement troublée et répondit :

« Mais maman nous a dit que ton père était…

\- Et _papa_ nous a expliqué qu'il ne nous aurait jamais emmenés ici si Mr. Malfoy était dangereux et que maman ne devrait pas parler de ce qu'elle ignore. Il nous l'a dit à tous les trois. »

Albus était de nouveau intervenu trop tard pour empêcher Scorpius de deviner ce qui allait être dit. Evidemment, il savait déjà ce que Mrs. Potter avait dit à ses enfants.

« Je sais mais dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a dit ça ?

\- Bah parce que papa qui apprécie Mr. Malfoy, ça la rend dingue » ajouta James qui avait arrêté de fouiller dans les tiroirs et s'était approché d'eux. Il avait l'air très fier d'en savoir plus que sa sœur – _ceci dit, elle n'avait que six ans, il n'était pas difficile d'en savoir plus qu'elle_ , pensa Scorpius.

« Et cela ne vous gêne pas ? »

« Ça devrait ? » James renifla avant d'hausser des épaules, « au début c'était bizarre, papa n'était pas là la plupart du temps mais… Je sais pas, j'aime bien ce que les choses sont devenues. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si papa et maman étaient _heureux_ ensemble.

\- James… » soupira Albus en fermant les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas parce que ça ne te plaît pas que ce n'est pas la vérité, Albie.

\- Ne m'appelle _pas_ Albie !

\- Oh… On est tout à coup trop grand pour son surnom ? » James souriait malicieusement à son petit frère devenu rouge de frustration.

Scorpius, désireux de mettre fin à cette argumentation avant que cela ne dégénère en dispute, se racla la gorge afin d'attirer l'attention des autres enfants puis il leur demanda :

« Quelqu'un veut jouer avec ma maquette de la Ligue de Quidditch ? »

Avant que l'un de ses frères n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Lily émit une exclamation excitée :

« Ça a l'air génial ! On joue ? »

Elle se tourna vers James et Albus, les suppliant de ses grands yeux marrons. Les garçons arrêtèrent de se dévisager, mal à l'aise. Ils acquiescèrent rapidement parce que oui, évidemment, ils pouvaient tous jouer ensemble. Scorpius vit le rictus malicieux qu'affichait Lily et se dit que son père approuverait sa méthode.

La partie était passionnante – bien plus que lorsque l'on y jouait seul – et les disputes furent rapidement remplacées par les plaintes lorsque l'une ou l'autre équipe gagnait du terrain et les accusations de triche. Les figurines qui représentaient les joueurs volaient sous les directives de leurs « entraineurs » et chacun comptait les points. Malheureusement, ils avaient tous une méthode de calculs qui leur était propre, ce qui donnait lieux à quelques désaccords.

Au bout d'un moment, Lily et James se criaient littéralement dessus – tout du moins, c'était l'impression qu'avait Scorpius – à cause d'une différence de vingt points, et Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Il rencontra le regard d'Albus et fronça les sourcils.

« Je pensais qu'il n'y aurait plus de disputes si on jouait tous ensemble » murmura-t-il, n'étant pas vraiment à l'aise avec cette situation.

« Pas de doute, tu es bien enfant unique » rit Albus, puis il haussa des épaules et se détourna pour s'allonger au sol, s'étirant de tout son long afin de tenter d'attraper un livre qui avait été oublié sous une chaise. Albus ajouta d'une voix légèrement hachée à cause de son effort physique : « Je ne… C'était pas pour être méchant. Je voulais juste dire que si tu connaissais James et Lily, tu saurais qu'on ne peut pas les empêcher de se battre s'ils ont décidé de le faire. Ah, je l'ai ! »

Scorpius, curieux de savoir pourquoi il avait fait autant d'efforts, jeta un coup d'œil au livre qu'Albus caressait du bout des doigts. C'était un tome de la série _Auror sous couverture_ , qu'il adorait peut-être pourrait-il parler à Albus de ses histoires d'espionnages préférées ! Ou… peut-être les appréciait-il déjà !

« Ces livre sont vraiment bien » déclara Scorpius en s'efforçant de parler d'une voix modérée – cela n'avait aucun intérêt de pousser des cris stridents comme Lily le faisait. « Tu les as lu ? Celui-là c'est _L'affaire de la Clé Envolée_ , et c'est l'un des meilleurs. L'Auror sous couverture, Finley Marsh, espionne un groupe de sorciers maléfiques qui s'en prend à des Moldus et il parvient à déjouer un complot contre le Premier Ministre Moldu !

\- Papa a rencontré le Premier Ministre Moldu une fois » déclara Albus, joyeusement. « Il a dit qu'il n'était qu'un… Euh, il a utilisé un mot qui me vaudrait une punition. Enfin bref, il n'avait pas l'air impressionné » Puis il ajouté, sérieux :

« Ces livres, en revanche… Papa les trouve _irrespectueux_. Il dit que l'espionnage n'est pas une blague, que c'est effrayant et dangereux et que la plupart des gens dont c'était la mission pendant la guerre ont été gravement blessés. Mon prénom rend hommage à l'un d'entre eux. C'est le fameux Severus. »

Malgré ses mots, Scorpius su discerner la tristesse et l'envie contradictoire que ressentait Albus en fixant la couverture du livre. Le garçon aux cheveux noir soupira.

« Désolé… ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne dois pas les lire. »

Scorpius fit tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas perdre son sang-froid. Il ne voulait ni crier ni hurler et encore moins devenir aussi rouge que James.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention d'arrêter » répondit-il, hautain, « Et tu devrais t'y mettre, toi aussi. Ces livres n'ont rien d'une blague, et sont vraiment sérieux. Je sais parfaitement que l'espionnage est dangereux, et mon père dit qu'il est important que je lise des récits où de bons sorciers font leur devoir et protègent les Moldus de ceux qui veulent leur faire du mal. Peut-être que Harry serait d'accord avec _ça_ , hm ?

\- Je ne sais pas » marmonna Albus, presque tenté par la proposition. « Tu as sans doute raison, peut-être que papa accepterait… »

Une voix les interrompit :

« Papa accepterait quoi ? »

Scorpius faillit bondir d'effroi, et lorsqu'il se calma il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait absolument pas remarqué que James et Lily avaient arrêtés de se disputer, ou encore que la porte de la salle de jeu avait été ouverte. Il était censé être attentif à tout ça : un espion l'était toujours. _Vigilance_ _constante_ était l'expression appropriée – et Scorpius avait totalement passé à la trappe cet aspect de l'espionnage. Au moins, Albus avait l'air encore plus surpris que lui et avait précipitamment caché le livre derrière son dos, accablé par la culpabilité. Ce n'était pas du tout discret : plus vite Scorpius apprendrait à Albus à être un bon espion, mieux ce serait.

Scorpius croisa le regard de son père qui répondit au sourire satisfait de son fils.

Albus finit par se remettre du choc de la soudaine apparition de Harry.

« Hm… Scorpius a ces bouquins sur l'espionnage » dit-il en le tendant à son père. « Je lui ai dit ce que tu en pensais mais il les trouve plutôt bon et dit que je devrais les lire, parce que… »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure et il jeta un coup d'œil à Scorpius, comme s'il était à la recherche de son aide. C'était assez agréable que quelqu'un lui fasse confiance et Scorpius ne pouvait décemment pas lui faire faux-bon.

Scorpius ancra son regard dans celui de Harry – qui paraissait plus amusé qu'autre chose – et pris sa meilleure voix de Malfoy, pleine d'élégance et d'assurance.

« Père dit que les jeunes sorciers… » Lily se mit à tousser bruyamment, Scorpius reprit, «… et les jeunes sorcières apprennent les véritables valeurs dans ces livres. » Les adultes appréciaient le sens du mot "valeur", n'est-ce pas ? « Des valeurs comme le fait qu'il faille protéger les Moldus, ou encore le fait que, parfois, on doit agir en secret pour faire ce qui est juste. »

Cette dernière phrase s'adressait tout particulièrement à Harry. Scorpius l'avait trouvé tout seul et il doutait que son père ait saisi la subtilité du message qu'il voulait transmettre.

« Oh, ça a l'air d'en valoir la peine » déclara Harry en jetant un regard appuyé à Draco.

« Quoi ? Tu pensais que j'allais laisser mon fils lire des histoires qui expliquaient comment les Moldus avaient réussi à voler de la magie et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il y avait des… sorciers né-Moldus ? »

La voix de Draco était cinglante et il défiait Harry du regard, mais Scorpius savait que son père n'était pas aussi fâché qu'il voulait le faire croire. Pour preuve : il avait toujours une main lovée dans le creux du dos de Harry.

« Il y a vraiment des livres comme ça, tu sais » ajouta Draco.

« Je n'en doute pas » rétorqua sèchement Harry. « Et ne profère pas d'accusations stupides de ce genre, tu sais très bien que je ne pense pas ça de toi. »

Puis il se tourna vers Scorpius et hocha la tête.

« Bon plaidoyer, mini Malfoy. J'imagine que je pourrais en lire un avec Albus et voir ce qu'il en ait » ajouta-t-il avant même que Scorpius n'ait eu le temps de s'insurger du surnom ridicule dont Harry l'avait affublé – et devant tout le monde en plus !

Scorpius arracha le livre des mains d'Albus et le tendit à Harry.

« Bonne idée ! Je peux vous prêter celui-là.

\- C'est très généreux de ta part, Scorpius » dit Harry en attrapant le livre, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Génial ! » s'exclama Albus, surexcité. « Comme ça, on pourra en parler la prochaine fois que je viendrais ici ! »

 _La prochaine fois que je viendrais_ … Ces mots firent chaud au cœur de Scorpius. Il savait qu'Albus reviendrait au Manoir, qu'il le veuille ou non, mais c'était agréable de savoir qu'il viendrait volontiers.

« Et je pourrais t'en prêter un autre. Tu peux emprunter n'importe quel livre de ma bibliothèque ! Sauf le nouveau, parce que je ne l'ai pas encore lu » ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

« Je suis certain qu'Albus apprécie l'offre » dit Harry d'une voix ferme, « mais _un_ livre suffira pour l'instant.

\- Mais papa…

\- ça suffit jeune homme. » Harry souriait encore, et sa crédibilité dans le rôle du parent strict en pâtissait légèrement. « Assez parlé de livres. Mr. Malfoy s'est…

\- Draco » l'interrompit le père de Scorpius en roulant des yeux.

« Oui, bon... Draco s'est dit que vous aimeriez aller faire un tour dehors. Vous pourriez jouer dans le jardin, martyriser les paons ou peu importe… ça vous dit ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que James explose à nouveau :

« Ce serait géant ! Tu crois qu'on pourrait aller voir les cheveux ailés ? Et les balais ? Scorpius a dit qu'il avait un balai, on peut le prendre ? Il y a une piscine ? Ou est-ce qu…

\- James ! Respire. Bien » dit Harry, patient. « On pourrait aller voir les chevaux si tu es d'accord Draco… »

Scorpius remarqua l'expression sérieuse sur le visage de son père.

« Oui, évidemment. Toutefois, les chevaux ailés sont des créatures dangereuses et il est nécessaire que vous les traitiez avec respect. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Comme tu l'as fait en troisième année avec…

\- _Non_ » grogna Draco, le mot semblait lui écorcher la gorge Lily émit un petit cri apeuré. « Peu importe. Les chevaux sont bien plus dociles que les hippogriffes. Il n'y aura aucun souci si tout le monde reste vigilent.

Scorpius nota le mot « docile » dans un coin de sa tête, il irait en vérifier le sens la prochaine fois qu'il mettrait le nez dans un dictionnaire.

« Allons-y alors ! Les enfants ? Dépêchons-nous avant que Draco ne change d'avis » s'exclama joyeusement Harry.

Ils parcoururent les couloirs tous ensemble mais une fois en haut de l'escalier principal, Harry posa sa main sur le bras de Draco pour attirer son attention. Il désigna Albus et Scorpius d'un geste de la tête : les deux garçons marchaient côte à côte, leur tête proche l'une de l'autre alors qu'ils discutaient.

« Ces deux là » dit Harry, comme si ces simples mots expliquaient sa pensée mais Draco ne répondit pas, alors il ajouta : « Ils vont nous donner du fil à retordre. »

Draco pencha la tête en souriant.

« Oui, sans aucun doute. »

Le silence demeura encore quelques instants avant que Harry ne reprenne la parole :

« J'ai pourtant hâte de voir ça. »

Draco descendit plusieurs marches puis il tendit sa main vers Harry, le regard chargé d'émotions qu'il ne partagerait jamais à voix haute. Quand Harry attrapa sa main et qu'il commença à descendre les marches à ses côtés, Draco murmura :

« Moi aussi. »

End.

 **Note de fin :**

\- « le petit salon » (1) En Anglais « good morning room ». Il s'agit d'un terme ancien servant à désigner une pièce (la plupart du temps, un salon) qui est, tous les matins, illuminée par le soleil.

Merci d'avoir lu :)  
9T


End file.
